1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Table lamps (or desk lamps) serve a wide range of purposes within the home, from bedside reading lamps to desk study lamps to mood-enhancing living room lamps. Many homes are outfitted with a large collection of differing types of table lamps, each being necessary for serving different purposes, such as providing different levels and qualities of light for different activities.
Also, portable lights, such as flashlights, are often kept within homes. These lights sources can be conveniently and portably taken from room to room or on trips to illuminate otherwise dark areas temporarily, without the need for external power supply. For most table lamps, that is impractical, as many require external electrical power sources.
It would be desirable to have a table lamp that can serve multiple lighting purposes, but which also has aesthetic appeal for the home and is power efficient, for long-term use without an external power source.